


Babe? Can You Please Cum All Over My Pretty Feet?

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Foot Fetish/Footjobs [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Clean Feet, Cover My Feet With Your Hot Cum, Cum on Feet, Discovering New Kink, F/M, Feet, First Time, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Girlfriend, Slippery Stroking Sounds, foot worship, gwa, loving couple, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your girlfriend tells you about how this one guy started complimenting her feet in a shoe store. She tells you how much his words turned her on and how she's now obsessed with the though of you playing with her feet and you cumming all over them.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Foot Fetish/Footjobs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070402
Kudos: 2





	Babe? Can You Please Cum All Over My Pretty Feet?

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

Baby? Can you come over here for a sec?

So I just got back from this shoe store, right? And I met this one guy there who said that.. my feet are the most beautiful feet he have ever, *ever* seen in his life..

I know right? This was exactly my reaction too at first. Like, what the fuck?

But anyways, he said that and then.. he expanded even more on how much he adores them.. 

Yea and he even asked me to let him touch them..

Of course I said no, but.. as he kept talking and talking about how beautiful my feet are.. I'll admit, I got a little turned on.

Not by him, by his words..

Cause I started imagining what it would be like.. for *you* to adore my feet the way he was adoring them..

Yeah.. and then after I left the store, I kept thinking about those things as I kept walking..

What it would be like to give you a footjob? What would it be like to let you cum all over my pretty feet? How your warm cum would feel on them?

It's like.. I suddenly got this obsession because of that guy..

I really, *really* want you to play with my feet now baby..

But.. I'm not sure if.. you would really be down for that?

Cause.. I know feet sex is mostly considered weird by a lot of people..

And I'm not gonna lie, I was one of those people.. before that guy opened my eyes today.

I realized that.. my feet are very pretty, and they *can* infact turn someone on..

What do you think doe? Do you think my feet can turn you on?

Oh and by the way, I jumped in the shower already when I got back so.. they're clean, don't worry.

I know some guys who got foot fetish like them dirty or sweaty and stuff but that's a little too much for me to be honest.

The thing that I like about them so much now is the shape of them.. and how they feel when I touch them with my hands..

Especially my soles, they are really nice and soft..

Do you want to see? Let's go on the bed, I'll let you rub them.

[Short pause]

Okay, here, feel them..

[Soft moan]

And what do you think?

Really? You like rubbing my feet?

[Giggle]

I can't believe it, how in the world have I not noticed just how perfect they are..

Even though I took care of them, I never really paid them much attention..

[Moan] I never even *looked* at feet this way before..

Meanwhile, they're my another great attribute it seems..

Yeah? You think so too?

[Giggle]

Mmm okay okay, stop, it tickles!

[Giggling]

Stop- [Gasp]

Oh my, baby.. 

[Moan] You're kissing my feet..

No no, don't stop, it feels.. [Moan] so good..

[Moan] Oh yes, it does..

Can you use your tongue too? Or is that too much?

[Moan] Oh my god yes, lick them..

Lick my feet just like that baby..

[Moan] Fuck..

How can this feel so good..

[Moan] Baby..

And now you're sucking on my toes? [Moan]

I don't know what got into you just now.. but I fucking love it..

[Moan] I love it so much..

Mmm and you look so sexy like this..

Mhm, you're so hot baby..

[Moan]

Oh god yes, put your mouth on my soles, suck on them..

[Moan] Yea, just like this..

[Moan] Fuck, this is making me so goddamn wet right now..

Mhm.. bite em..

Nibble on my beautiful soles baby..

[Moan] Yes, give me that..

[Moan] Nibble on my arches too..

[Moan] Oh yes, right in the middle like that..

[Just moanign for a little bit with no talking]

Fffuck.. okay, stop.

Take your cock out for me, I wanna put those feet all over it.

Mhm, that's right baby. I'm gonna give you a footjob. The best footjob you can fucking imagine.

[Moan] I'm gonna stroke you with my perfect feet, and just make you fucking explode all over them..

That's right, I want my feet covered in your hot cum..

Mmm there you go, bring that cock closer to me..

Look how hard you are for me.. 

Lay down.

That's it, I'm gonna jack you off with those perfect feet. I'm gonna jack you off so good baby.

First let me get it wet for you with my mouth..

[Blowjob for a little bit]

Mmm and now I'm gonna wrap my beautiful feet around your cock like this..

And now..

[Fast slippery footjob stroking sounds from now on]

Oh yea...

[Moan] 

Do you like that?

Those pretty feet of mine jacking you off like this?

Yea? It feels good?

Mmm.. [Spit]

[Continue fast slippery footjob sounds for a little bit with soft moaning or fast breathing]

I'm gonna make you cum all over them baby..

[Chuckle] This is probably what the guy in the shoe store wanted me to do for him..

Mmm but a-uh, only my boyfriend gets to feel my feet and cover them with his cum..

That's right, those feet belong to you baby, no one else..

[Continue fast slippery footjob sounds for a little bit with soft moaning or fast breathing again]

Fuck, do you feel like you're getting close?

Yeah? Come on baby, shoot that cum all over those pretty feet..

That's right, cover my beautiful feet with your hot cum..

Just spray all over them, come on.

Shoot baby, shoot a big, fat load all over my soles, my toes, my arches.. just cover them completely..

Do it baby, give it to me..

Give it to me..

Cum for me..

Cum, cum, cum!

[Moan] Oh yesss, keep cumming!

Keep shooting for me baby, just like that..

I need every last drop..

[Just moan softly for a little bit and stop the slippery footjob sounds]

Wow, you came so much babe..

Such a nice, creamy load, all over my beautiful feet..

Mmm thank you so much baby.. this is *exactly* what I wanted..

Now my feet look even *better* with all that sticky load all over them..

I love you babe..

[Kiss]

[Giggle]

You're the best.


End file.
